


Floral Flood

by tardburger



Category: Gangpol & Mit
Genre: Accidental Vore, Macro/Micro, Other, Same Size, Unwilling, Vore, gender ambiguous reader (no pronouns), male pred, unaware vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardburger/pseuds/tardburger
Summary: In some unorthodox way, you find yourself in a drink, the size of a fly. Floating in the middle of the murky, small pool that was a slightly overfilled glass of water. You have no idea where you are, but you're about to find out.(Comes with two endings, that's why there's some weird tags here.)
Relationships: Anton/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Floral Flood

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so uhhh this is the most obscure thing ive ever done  
> so obscure that its probably the very first fanfic of it (on ao3)  
> I might need to explain to 99% of everyone here who Gangpol Und Mit is and what the 1000 People Band are so uh basically *Thanos BeatBox Noises* 
> 
> ok maybe thats not too important but!  
> this is Anton  
> https://drive.google.com/open?id=1yzXEL_e87SMj7aenqBi3BFFOWpzSfNp8  
> he's one of the virtual band members In the 1000 People Band live concerts Gangpol Und Mit did, (clips of it are on on youtube/vimeo if you want to see em) he plays the bass
> 
> his personality isn't really clear (they're not like gorillaz lol) so he doesn't really talk in this fic
> 
> It comes with two endings! (I made it kinda ambiguous to what happens to you, the reader)
> 
> and thats um... all you need to know i guess. Happy reading!
> 
> also please listen to gangpol und mit i swear they're criminally underated okthxbye

You find yourself in a drink, the size of a fly. Floating in the middle of the murky, small pool that was a slightly overfilled glass of water. You have no idea where you were, although you could view your current surroundings. You swim to one of the sides of the cup.

It looked like you were in a small well lit room, the walls were painted to seem like the plastic packaging of wonder bread, except that it also had the color dark green and additional triangles and squares. if you looked hard enough you could see the floor was an even slightly darker green as well. You were able to identify some red guitars lined up on the walls, a wheelchair, and other instruments around them. Even a few photos were there, including one with a strange looking shirtless yellow dude with a puppet that looks like the head of a green dog. Near the glass of water you were in was a little bit closer to you; a brown, bass guitar.

While you were trying to process where you were, you hear a door open and then shut. You could hear footsteps getting closer and closer to you. Someone was coming!

You could jump down from the glass of water, but you could risk yourself breaking your ankle or worse. You decide that the safest option was to stay still in the water. 

You calmingly lay on your back, soaking the moment. Putting your hands to your chest in hopes that the one that was coming doesn't notice you.

Looking over you see a green figure. A strange, humanoid figure with masculine features. Grey-ish clothing with a black bow tie. An unchanging tired look in his eyes. Head looking like a slightly squashed upside down trapezoid, sporting a brown beard and dark green nose. And what seemed to be a plant sticking out of the top of his head. making him look like a flower pot. 

You couldn't believe it.

Anton, one of the three main members of the “One Thousand People Band” that was quite popular around the states. was looking for his signature bass guitar that he always uses for his performances, when he spots exactly that, and a small glass of water to the side.

You were slightly a little bit ecstatic. But contained enough so that you didn't move in the dripping water. He approaches you, walking up to the bass guitar. and takes a glance at the glass of water. He looked exhausted, slightly yellowish. Like he had just hitched another tour around a country. Like he was almost thirsty.

And then it hit you.

He reaches over with his hand. Slowly grabbing the drink in his hand and slightly moving you around the water, he hasn't noticed you yet. Unfortunately for you, it looked like it was already too late.

You decide to lose the act and struggle, while holding your nose, he tips the glass over and in a moment you were in a not so fun water slide as you slid into his mouth. panicking as your vision quickly was overtaken with darkness.

It was hot and most especially moist, a shock for your rather warm body. his insides appeared a little deep red, almost like a venus flytraps. it didn't take too long for you to start thrashing around in water and saliva. But that didn't take too long either…

 _Gulp._ You wailed as the rest of you almost went down along with the water going down at once, hands grabbing at the slippery rings of muscles and at the base of his tongue. The stream of water didn't help, and eventually a blast of water hit you and you were sent down. Almost like you were in a pipe system.

The trip to the stomach was a lot faster than expected, with a splash you end up in a small tight space that was slightly filling up with water. At least, not much. And eventually, the waves of water stops halfway. 

Out of slight discomfort and fear, you wriggle around for a bit as his stomach starts to settle what he’d unknowingly had just ingested. His stomach gurgling a little as you squish around the fleshy compounds of his stomach. You hear a muffled, satisfied sigh as you hear him reach for and handle something.

Then you hear what seems to be low sounding bass notes. He slows down for a moment, then picking up speed. Looks like he's practicing for the concert. The hums and vibrations of the strings slightly make you fuzzy and soft. And cozy… Almost making you forget that you were inside of someone. You calm down.

**\-- normal ending**

He stops for a moment, as someone calls him out. The concert was starting. He hummed, and put his bass guitar on his front to carry it. Slightly stumbling a bit as he carries it back to the door and out the stage.

There, were the other members of the band. And in the distance, he could almost see more. The stomach walls move you a bit as he sets his bass guitar back down. It looked like the show was about to begin. And again, you were already tired from the low bass and stomach noises.

You wonder how long you were going to be in here.

**\-- alt ending**

As the notes continued, he noticed something strange in his abdominal area. Like there was something sticking out. He ignores it, but soon there's a growing bulge in his stomach. He feels a kick inside of him and the rhythmic notes turn into a bunch of random ones as he gets completely off guard by what just happened.

You were tightened and your movement was almost completely restricted, and his stomach contorts as he tries to process how a huge bulge, let alone a person, had gotten into his stomach. He almost drops his bass guitar as he struggles to hold it. Eventually you decide to stop moving for a moment, letting the movements calm you down.

He hears someone call out for him, much to his dismay. And he attempts to drag his bass guitar, and himself, out of the room and onto the stage. 

He hoped that one of the main members didn't notice the new “gut” that he’d gotten as he gently drops his bass guitar to his side.

One of them questioned him, but he assured them all that he had just too much food. It wouldn't affect his performance anyway. 

Meanwhile, you start to think that you’re going to kinda like it here.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: oh wow! i got like... 180 views and 5 kudos... honestly i never expected this fic to blow up like its doing right now, especially considering the obscure thing its based off of. i dont have much to say, but for all u 1000pb fans out there, ive got some good news. theres another g&m vorefic im slowly getting to write featuring hakim (the orange cat guy), its gonna be longer than this one so be be prepared, ill see you all next time when its done!


End file.
